The Animal I Have Become
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Lucy was on a mission to kill a monster, but what happens when she finds out there's a second monster. One that sent shivers down her spine? She escapes from it but since then she's going through a change. A change that's so painful yet something she doesn't want to let go. Something she's becoming and she's slowly changing into something so horrid, it's never been seen.
1. Mission

**Ch.1 Never the same again**

**Hey guys, tell me if you like it or not and send some ideas in too**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Alien**

* * *

Lucy Pov

My life will never be the same again. Everything is changing around me, I'm changing. I've been off lately, like I'm slowly becoming something else.

It all happened about a week ago when I was out on a solo mission.

* * *

Flashback

_I had taken a job to take out a monster that was killing citizens, the reward was enough to pay my rent and give me food and supplies for a month. It was just one monster after all._

_I was in a cave summoning spirits killing this half bird half giant bear thing taking a beating but nothing serious._

_"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" I shouted and Leo appeared and fought the monster with regulus. (sorry if I misspelled)_

_"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I shouted and Virgo appeared asking for punishment. "No" of course and she fought with Leo. _

_Soon the beast fell in defeat and I was about to send them back when I heard some sort of yell or hiss or both. It was unlike any sound I had ever heard. I cold shiver slithered down my back and Goosebumps appeared over my arms. It wasn't from the cold either. I had some instinct tell me to send the spirits back. And I did. I regret it in a way too. But if I hadn't I'm pretty sure they'd be dead, even as spirits._

_"Force closer." I said raising both keys and they looked at me with fear in they're eyes for me then disappeared in a golden light._

_I heard the hiss again and another strange noise. Like a creature purring unlike any creature. I drew my whip and searched for an exit._

_Problem was I was so deep in the cave I didn't know which way was out. So I ran. I was as fast as I could and heard behind me. No, it was above me. I ran harder but then something crashed into me. Something big and heavy. I crawled out of it and readied my whip. I saw movement and it latched unto something. I heard a roar or something and it's claw went against my hand ripping the whip from my grasp. I could feel my blood drip from my skin but I didn't have time to scream or care. _

_I struggled to my feet and ran faster and faster. I then saw a speck of light and headed toward it but was stopped as two claws latched unto my side tearing into them and then fangs latched my collarbone. It hurt so bad I couldn't help but scream. Then I lighted fist connected into the creatures jaw and it was thrown away from me, literally tearing it's self away from my skin. "Lucy Go!" Leo yelled. He held it off using his light which caused the creature to back away. _

_I limp ran as fast I could toward the light. I looked back once seeing the creature knock Leo out of the way and come after me on it's hind legs. Leo went back to the celestial world right them meaning this thing really injured him._

_I sprinted and sprinted as fast as I could hoping it would avail, I was at the end of the cave seeing the snowy blizzard before me, the cold breeze hit me hard but I didn't care. I rather freeze to death then get torn apart by that thing._

_I use all my strength to jump out of the cave, I made it falling face first into the snow freezing my brain but I quickly got up and stumbled backward seeing the creature not wanting to follow. It hissed one last time before turning back into the dark cave. _

_I stumbled through the snow, my blood was burning and I felt pain so intense. I found a cave I could've crashed to but I was quite terrified of caves at the moment. _

_I continued to walk until I was free from the cold and unto dirt. I collapsed against the tree breathing heavily. My spirits tried to come out but I refused. _

_I slept there that night wondering if I'll wake up or die. God what I woke to I knew nothing would ever be the same after this._

_When I awoke I felt no pain I absolutely flipped. I examined myself finding all my wounds had closed and scarred over. My fairy tail tat had three long jagged scars through it. I remembered it was when the creature knocked the whip from me. I sighed knowing I left it behind._

_I thought of a story to explain it and got up to collect my reward for the job. The thing was, I was still utterly freaked._

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

_**Ok done!**_

_**So how was it? Plz review and give some ideas!**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Eternal Nightmare

**Hey people, sorry for taking so long. So many things are do! **Chill** **

**Anyways here's the next chapter, tried to make it longer**

**Enjoy! ^-^/**

**Not sure if I rated my story wrong, I'll check later but it's T rated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (Damn it would be so messed up if it was XD)**

**Ch.2**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I lay against my bed exhausted, these scars - scary as hell – I don't really get it but I feel different somehow.

Whatever, I'll think about it tomorrow. I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes.

* * *

Normal Pov

Lucy dreamt nothing, only saw black yet time passed like only a minute passed. She still felt… Off. But ignored it and got ready and headed to Fairy Tail.

At the guild

Lucy came into the guild seeing Fairy Tail having another brawl as tables and mugs flew across the room. Normally she would sigh and smile but today she just shrugged and headed over to the bar avoiding tables mugs and Max as he flew right above her.

Right as she was almost to the bar, a table hit her flat on, causing her to fall over with the table.

The guild was silent.

And the one and only Salamander was the one who threw the table and had realized why the guild had become silent.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't know that would hit you. I was aiming for ice-head but he dodged." He said moving over to the slanted table.

Halfway there he said half Lucy's name until the very table that he hit (on accident) Lucy with rammed right into his face causing both the table and Natsu to crash into a nearby wall.

The guild, getting over the shock of the table vs. Natsu they looked back seeing Lucy standing dusting her hands off. Lucy sighed ignoring everyone's shocked faces and finished her journey to the bar, -with no interruptions this time.

"Hey Mira." She said sitting in her usual spot.

"Hey Lucy." Oblivious to what just happened.

Everyone (Except Lucy and Mira) sweat-dropped.

"Can I get a water." She asked Mira who nodded and went came back a minute later with ice water.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy said and sipped her water.

No one could tell but Lucy felt like someone was burning her. From the inside.

Natsu was still unconscious but no one paid attention to him, they just went back to their normalness.

"So Lucy how was the job." Mira asked Lucy starting conversation.

"Fine." Lucy responded which seemed strange to Mira, usually Lucy would ramble on about jobs.

"It was to kill a monster was it hard?" Mira tried conversation again.

Lucy was on fire, mentally anyways. Inside her mind she was on the ground screaming as the flames consumed her, but her skin never burned, it was like the flames only brought pain but didn't actually harm her body. She thought she would be sweating buckets yet she looked perfectly fine. To everyone around her she looked fine, acting a little different, but otherwise 'fine'.

But they had no idea how far from 'fine' she was, Lucy knew too but wouldn't allow herself to accept it. Even though she knew something very, very bad was going to happen.

"Not really, just like all the others. Solo missions are nice though, I'll probably go on another soon." _Need to get away! _She thought, her body on fire she was trembling mentally but outside no she looked absolutely fine. _Yes very fine!_

Lucy took another sip of her water gulping all that was left of the water and now chewing on ice. Though Mira saw her bandaged hand and was curious. "Hey Lucy, what happened to your hand?"

Lucy knew what to say, she planned everything out, and even in this burning sensation that no one could see, not even herself, she did her best to say the words clear. Without fear or stutters.

"Oh, I got clawed. Doesn't hurt anymore." _Which is soooo messed up! _"You sure, I can look at it if it does." Mira said reaching for her hand.

_Crack!_

"What was that?" Mira asked Lucy.

"Ice cube." She answered chewing the rest of her ice cube sliding her hand away and stood.

_Worked._

"I'm gonna head home, I'm still tired from the mission. I'll come back later."_ Or so. _"Ok, bye Lucy!" Mira replied.

* * *

Later after Lucy left Erza approached Mira.

"Hey Mira does Lucy seem... Off?" Erza asked her.

"Yeah, ever since she came back from that mission too. She says it was fine, that she was fine, but I don't know. Can you take the team on another mission and see if you can talk to her?" Mira asked Erza.

Erza nodded. "That's a good idea, I'll tell Natsu to find a long one." She said and walked off.

Mira sighed and thought about the look in Lucy's eyes. It was almost as if she was trying to be unseen, she shook it off. _Erza will take care off it. _And went back to cleaning glasses.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey Natsu, Grey!" She shouted over the crowd of brawling fairy mages.

She found the two doing their usual fights.

"Ice-head!"

"Flame-head!"

"Ice-princess!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Terd-face!"

"Jack-" Grey stopped seeing Erza's glare and swung an arm around Natsu who noticed Erza as well.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked with her deadly glare.

"No ma'am!"

"Aye!"

"Good." Erza replied. "Now we're going on a mission so I suggest you pack up and be at the train station at noon. Natsu go pick out a week long mission." She told them and walked off, most likely to begin packing her mountain of luggage.

Grey went off to pack too while Natsu went to the request board with Happy on his tail. Natsu looked at one and grinned finding one he liked and tugged it off the board showing it to Mira who stamped it and headed off to Lucy's.

* * *

At Lucy's Apartment

When Lucy arrived at her apartment she collapsed on her bed from the traumatizing pain. She knew she was off, it was like she was becoming something else, the more she resisted, the more the pain. When she gave into it, well she didn't know, because she hadn't tried it yet. But she was considering it.

Wanting the pain to just go away she closed her eyes and went into what felt like an eternal sleep.

Lucy's Nightmare (Lucy's Pov)

_I awoke into my dream of horror. I was where it all began, I watched from afar as my past self-defeated the monster for the mission. I was just thanking my spirits when the horrible hiss echoed across the cave. I watched as myself force closed their gates as that thing jumped out from the shadows and attacked me. I tried to scare it off with my whip only to have it clawed from my hand. _

_The worst part was I was reliving the pain, but in slow motion as that thing tore my flesh from my hand. The jagged lines deep into my Fairy Tail insignia. I shook as I watched my past self-turn and run for my freaking life. But I wasn't fast enough. _

_The thing got to me and clawed my sides keeping its grip on my as its mouth tore into my shoulder. The pain was immense, so intense I could only scream. Both me and my former self. _

_I then noticed something I hadn't noticed when I was attacked - due to being wounded so by that thing – I saw that it wasn't trying to… eat me. It was simply biting me, killing me, like it was its nature. _

_That's when the light came and I was yanked out of my slumber and into reality again. _

End of Nightmare (Back to normal Pov)

Lucy was covered in sweat and felt pain all over, but not like before. The burning was over, all she felt now was her former wounds. A single tear slipped from her eye from the pain and from re-living her nightmare.

She was trembling from the very pain and fear, her vision blurry at first but then adjusts.

When she calmed she got up and got undressed and stepped into her cold shower.

She felt the cool water brush against her skin. But as she reached for her shampoo she caught its scent and stopped.

_Too sweet._

Not really having a choice though she rinsed in it anyways and decided to buy new product later.

A flash blinded her for a moment and when she regained her view all she saw was _red._ The shower was splattered in red, the tub was red, her body was red, even her hands were stained in _blood._

In just a another flash all the blood disappeared and everything was normal again.

_Holy sh*t!_

When she finished showering, she wrapped herself in a towel and looked at her reflection through the mirror.

She sees the creature that attacked her and then vanishes back to herself. She falls in shock but quickly recovers saying it because of the dream... Nightmare.

She then got out and got dresses.

She was almost completely dressed, just as she was sliding her shirt down in waist Natsu burst in seeing a quick glimpse of her scars on both sides of her waist.

He was shocked but Lucy didn't notice. He'll think about it later he thought to himself. Lucy yelled at him for barging in like that until Natsu showed her the job.

_Great, I can't refuse of they'll get suspicious. _

She nodded and forced a smile that the salamander believed and ran off telling her they'll need to be at the station at noon.

She smiled and grabbed her stuff and quickly packed, before heading off to the station seeing she had ten minutes to get all the way across town.

_Sleep will just have to wait..._

* * *

**Okay so how was it, I decided to stop there for this chapter cause I was getting tired.**

**Anyways plz send review, yadayadayada**

**Till next chapter!**


	3. Change

**Hey readers,**

**So I'm sorry it's taken so long to upload chapters**

**But now it's Spring break so I can post!**

**So here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Notice: This is mainly Normal and Lucy Pov**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lucy ran to the train that was already heading off but had a ticket already and just swung herself on board, calmly giving her ticket to the ticket dude (Sorry don't know what they're called), and headed through the train cars looking for the others.

Lucy found her team in the very last car, all looking solemnly out the window. "Why you guys so down?" She ask startling them. "Lucy! We thought you missed the train!" shouted Grey.

"Well I didn't, so it's cool." Lucy said sitting on the side with Grey, while Natsu, Happy, and Erza were on the other. "So shall we discuss the plan?" Lucy offered.

Erza nodded and pulled out a map of the city pinpointing our targets and layouts of which of us should go where. Lucy noticed how Erza was setting everybody up. Erza and Natsu raided from the back, Grey distracts, while she and Happy took the doors. Lucy hadn't really noticed before but now since she thinks about it she's been missing out on all the fun, _RED, _in battles.

Erza must have noticed Lucy's expression because she looked up and asked "Something wrong? Lucy just turned around, leaning back against the seat, and stared out the window. "Nothing." She said firmly. Erza just shrugged and continued discussing the plan with Grey.

As they continued their way Lucy felt like something just bit her collarbone where the scar was causing her to grip the handle harder. Thoughts began to consume her.

_Need…To…_

_Drink…_

_Red_

_Need…_

_To…_

_Mar…_

_Red_

_...Kill!_

"-ucy?" "Lucy?" Said Grey trying to get her attention who was unmoving, her hair covering her face. Just when Grey was gonna ask again Lucy stretched. She had regained herself and pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah?" She asked him. "So do you agree with the plan?" Asked Erza.

Lucy literally had to cut her hands into her palm to prevent shouting at Erza about how she like being left out but she restrained herself and looked back out the window. "Of course Erza." She said with little sarcasm in her voice. Erza cleared her throat loud startling the motion sick salamander in fear but later fell back unconscious. "What was that?" Erza asked Lucy sternly.

Lucy looked at Erza weirdly. "I said yes, you must've misheard me." She said in an innocent voice. Erza was suspicious but let it go because they arrived at their destination. "Natsu, come on!" Lucy said kicking Natsu awake. "Aw Lucy, that hurt." He said shrugging up and getting out with the others. "That's what you get when you fall asleep on the train." She teased swaying her finger left to right. From there they dropped their stuff at a hotel and headed off to do the job before it got too late.

* * *

Normal Pov

While the four mages (+ Happy) headed to the dark guild, Lucy hung back mentally debating and interrogating herself.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I shouldn't be acting like this. This isn't me.

_Who are you then?_

I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail

_Continue_

I'm a celestial mage on Team Natsu the strongest team!

_How strong are you?_

Pretty strong I guess

_You guess? Let me ask you this, what did you feel when you realized today what you're position was to the team?_

What does this have to do with who I am?

_Everything Lucy_

Who are you anyways, get out of my head!

_I can't leave because I am you_

What do you mean?

_I'm your conscious, but you may call me instinct. Your instincts Lucy, and you should always listen to your instincts. Right now you're listening to your brain, listen to your soul for once. Which would be your instincts, which is me. Why else would I have the same voice as you? Now answer the question. What did you feel back there?_

Upset

_Truth, telling me is means you've realized and that's how you become stronger. Believe in yourself, not what others have said but you. You're self, and your words._

Betrayed, tricked, outcasted.

_It's more than that though, isn't it?_

Yes, I felt anger.

_Rage._

So that day, back when I was on _that _job, I felt different. I don't know If I should fight it or not.

_Only you know that, though what do you feel now?_

It's complicated.

_I'm you, so I pretty much have infinite time. _

Okay, well, it's like I was wearing a mask before. Trying to be accepted as someone else, not myself. Know what I mean?

_You're afraid, maybe that's your weakness. But that was then, this is now._

It feels like I'm seeing the world, and myself, in a whole new way. The right way. Like I can see my team is holding me back, how am I supposed to get stronger if I don't do the work?

_You've always thought that but now you've accepted it. _

I want to be strong as a person not just mutual strength. I don't want to always have help. I like going solo.

_Decisions, decisions. Now what will you do?_

There is one thing though that neither of us gets.

_Yeah, I know. But everything comes at a cost Lucy. It always does, nothing free._

Whatever this change is, I don't want it to leave.

_Maybe the change is you. Now you just need to stop fighting and accept it._

_It's you're call, you know what's best. But listen to your soul this time._

But how will Fairy Tail accept this me.

_*Sigh* Maybe that's the cost. I hope not, you do too. This is you Lucy. Everyone changes, some people change a lot others not so much. If they don't accept you, trust me you'll know what to do. It all just depends if you'll take that path._

I accept this, this is who I am, and I accept it. But I still need time.

_Accepting yourself is the first step, the second is knowing who you are, and the third is to always trust your soul. Anyone can be wearing a mask, remember that._

*Mentally nods to herself*

_Catch up with the others now, show them who you are, trust yourself, and trust me._

I will.

* * *

Normal Pov

15 Minutes Later

Meanwhile, Team Natsu has raided the dark guild "Black Sparrow" (Remind you of anybody?) all in their positions planned. Everyone is fighting and having a good time, well as good as a battle gets, except for one person... Lucy.

Anyone in a 100 radius could see the flames in her eyes. The very thirst for fight.

She stopped resisting those urges to fight, to battle.

She's accepted them, and let's just say leaving her out to take out the 'extras' was kind of pissing her off.

She felt the adrenaline flame in her system waiting to smash someone's face in yet she's been benched. Even Happy is staying clear from her.

"Lucy look out! Two are coming!" Shouted Happy from the sky. Lucy made no recognition of fighting. She just stood there staring at the door waiting for SOMETHING, ANYTHING, to burst open those doors.

Finally the doors swing open and two rookies, scared for their lives run out. They see Lucy, a young girl in showy outfits, no weapons drawn, and not looking at anything particular, and the guild stamp in _pink _on her hand. So they decide to just do a sprint and run in hopes to just knock her out of the way.

The two men run side on side, taking the left and right side to keep her from dodging. But you see, Lucy wasn't gonna dodge. When the men were half a foot away from ramming Lucy, she took one step forward and lashed both fists out, instantly connecting with both their noses, the force was enough to send them backwards.

They laid on the ground motionless. Lucy walked up to one of them and nudged them with her foot. "Knock out." She says bored.

This wasn't good enough for her. She wanted more...

Right now she's bored, and annoyed, but the boredom overruns the annoyance.

She wants to join the others, were the stronger ones are. The exciting ones, not the cowards that abandon their guild in fear.

No, she wanted to do it alone. She wants to seek, to kill. She wants to show everyone she isn't weak as they think she is in battles. And a part of her wants to destroy, but it's holding back. Neither knows why.

Maybe it was because they were both agreeing on something.

They wanted to hunt.

The very want is so bad, she's beginning to let the urge takeover. _Why should I always take the weak ones, how am I suppose to prove to them my strength if I'm just wasting time back here!_ She thinks.

Her body is twitching from the wasted adrenaline. Her hands flex like claws, and her stance leans forward ready to break free from the invisible chains that have bounded her for so long. Now she barely tries to hold the animal inside her. She's becoming the animal herself. Their two personalities merging to one. _The Change. Everything changes. _She thinks to herself. _Guess I just gotta trust my instincts on this. _Because right now all they want is to be free.

And that's exactly what happens. One second she was there, and the next moment she's gone leaving only dust behind her, ramming open the 12ft tall doors, bursting them open.

* * *

Erza's Pov

I hear a loud boom and think it's back-up only to turn around for a split second and see... Lucy?

I look around and see that Natsu and Grey noticed too. "Lucy what are you doing!" I shout.

* * *

Grey's Pov

I heard a loud boom and turn around to where the doors are and see a furious looking Lucy. "Get out of here Lucy, what do you think you're doing?" I yell over the crowd to her.

* * *

Natsu's Pov

I heard a boom a few seconds ago and then heard the demon and ice freak yell Lucy's name. I look over and see why. Lucy was standing their completely pissed off and unarmed! "Luce, get out of here now, if you're gonna be here at least fight!"

* * *

Lucy's Pov

Hmm, sees I got attention of the 'crowd'. Erza looks rabid as she yells at me. Grey pisses me off more and I growl at him. And then there's Natsu. I look directly at him. "What do you think I'm doing here ash-breath? Did you think I wasn't coming in here to fight or did you think I was just gonna wave a red flag around saying 'kill me, kill me?"

They all then look at me like I'm outta my mind. I ignore them and look around for some strong opponents.

The animal inside me stirs feeling a presence behind me. And it's confirmed when I hear Grey, Natsu, and Erza, all yell "Look out."

I chuckle out loud confusing those around me. Probably the guy behind me too. Do to his aura I take it he's the leader. Also cuz he's just know coming out and go for the 'unharmed kid' that her team mates are yelling to get out of here.

Sheesh, some people just don't have brains. _Or instincts_.

Before the leader can do something I spin around fast enough to see the blade coming for my throat and quickly dodge to the left.

With my free hand, the one closest to him, I ran it up into his jaw (uppercut) so hard you heard his jaw crack and laid limp on the ground.

I then heard Happy yell and turned around seeing a runaway. "Coward." I mutter under my breath and swiftly pick up the sword the leader dropped and chucked it at the runaway (like throwing a spear), piercing his back and he fell limp and motionless on the ground.

The remainder of the guild members were feared that they're leader was defeated by me, but mostly just flat out feared me. Only the strongest went after me but got K.O. by my fists.

Finally when the battle was over, every enemy was defeated and laid motionless and soundless on the floor.

I look over and see Grey and Natsu leaning against the wall glancing from me to Erza as she re-quips into her normal armor.

Now it's time to face Erza's wrath.

Speak of the devil as she turns around and faces me. The second she opens her mouth I already know what she's gonna say.

"Why'd you leave you're post! You've could've gotten killed, worse you could've gotten your team killed!"

Technically that wasn't true. Besides they can take care of themselves.

"Well I'm not dead, and I'm tired of being on clean-up! Besides you guys can take care of yourselves! Your called the strongest team after all!"

"Lucy you mean we're the strongest team." Grey says.

I glare at him. "Quite lying, I'm not blind." I snap.

"Some could've gotten away because of you're choice Lucy." Says the Titania.

"Well sucks, but they didn't and wouldn't have. There's a reason I was fighting at the door."

I give a small laugh. "You know, considering I knocked out the guild master I'm quite sure I can take care of myself Titania. I refuse to let you guys have all the fun in our battles. After all we are a _team._ Meaning a team has no leaders, we work as a group, you're not the leader Erza. S-shit or not, either way you're too naïve."

Erza was silent, everyone was silent actually. The only sound was nature itself and the low moans of the defeated Black Sparrows.

"Besides, the leader was defeated quite beautifully if I do say so myself." I say waving off toward the K.O. Black Sparrow Master.

"So I'll be taking my leave then, see you guys back at the hotel." And with that I leave leaving the others dumbstruck.

* * *

**Kay so that's the end of chapter 3, I'll try to upload the next chapters in the next few days. **

**I'll also be uploading more chapters for my other stories, feel free to check them out!**

**Lucy: Wow, this plot is so complicated! What bit me any ways?**

**Lucy's Instinct: _They're called Xenomorphs, weren't you listening to The Reaping Wolf?_**

**Lucy: Hmp, at least I don't sound like a prep talker!**

**Instinct: _When was I giving you a prep talk?_**

**Lucy: *Face-palms* you were like "Show them who you are, trust me." And all that.**

**Instinct: _Ha! You're the one who made it sound good because you said YOU would!_**

**Me: Okay people chill *Sigh* Now I know my instincts and I get along pretty well compared to you two.**

**Lucy: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Kay readers' seeya next chapter!**

**Instinct: _Hey we're not done with you yet!_**

**Me: Hey I'll give you two Pocky if you shut it!**

***Silence***

**Me: *Smirks* haha, later guys!**


End file.
